1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to experimental mixing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an experimental mixing device as a kind of physical and chemical apparatus is used in diluting, agitating or mixing test materials, for example reagent, sample or raw material in testers, for example test tubes or beakers, in laboratory environment.
Several devices have been on the market such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,610 and 5,921,676.
The prior arts lack in function for adjusting the eccentric distance or the swing angle. Although several devices have a member for adjusting the eccentric distance, they have the inconvenience of separating a portion of components from a mixing device. Users may be unfamiliar with the usage of the mixing devices and thus may use the mixing devices without adjusting the eccentric distance.